Watch out Mr Gorgeous!
by Blinking Cursor
Summary: ‘Superstition is just a made-up nonsense to scare little kids into obedience.’ That was what he thought, the magnificent Hyuuga Natsume did not believe any ounce of it until recently after series of unfortunate events.


**An Alice Academy Fan fiction: A One shot**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Alice Academy_

Warning: Danger of repeating sentences and fallen objects.

* * *

**Watch out, Mr. Gorgeous!**

By Blinking Cursor

* * *

'_Superstition is just a made-up nonsense to scare little kids into obedience.'_ That was what he thought, him, the magnificent _Hyuuga Natsume_ did not believe any ounce of it until recently after so many businesses of mishaps and miseries. The real stories ladies and gentlemen? Well, let's just say it started with _once upon a time where everything could go wrong, always go wrong._

Hyuuga Natsume through destiny had always been a _very_ lucky person, except for the part where he sordidly burnt the town he lived in, but that was not entirely his fault, _no sir!_ That tedious little info however had nothing to do with the whole plotline and therefore must be erased from the readers' mind.

Recapping from earlier on, Hyuuga Natsume had always been a very lucky person, as a child and probably as an adult if it was not for the _once upon a time where everything could go wrong, always go wrong_. He was born a healthy with his cute scowl, the adoring temper tantrum and all down to perfection. Growing up, he was gorgeous, intelligent and was gifted with the power of flame, a dangerous ability type user which tipped the scale of his _hotness, _(no pun intended) beyond fan girls' imagination. He secured himself the title of most _rebellious_ and _mysterious_ when he was awarded with a mask of a black cat for being, well, _rebellious_.

Black cat however, was not a sign of good luck. No, that was the starting of the _once upon a time where everything could go_---well you probably got the gist of it. It was told that black cat brought bad omen. The great Hyuuga however, did not pay any heed. Why would he? His awesomeness and cleverness would not allow him to fall for such foolish nonsense. '_Bad lucks are merely accidents experienced by ignorant and stupid people.' _He would say when asked. However, such arrogance hurt him in a great deal that it shortened his lifespan. His mission as Black Cat was that deadly, but he didn't care. It was cooler anyway.

The real unluckiness happened as the _Once Upon a Time_ was approaching. It was actually a dancing ball for the winter festival hosted by the academy for the graduating students. The _Once Upon A Time_ revealed the theme itself being fairy tales as the main focus. Here, 16 years old Hyuuga Natsume had one aim in mind: He decided the flat chest, strawberries printed panty wearing girl, who had those soulful large honeyed brown eyes, namely Sakura Mikan as _his_ princess of the day. His date.

And now, as the prince charming of the story he went on to search for his chosen princess before someone snatched her away. Sakura Mikan was absolutely adored by everyone albeit her clumsy and goofy nature. Lately he noticed other males were looking at her and tried to talk to her which he easily deterred easily with his ability. He couldn't take the chances and quickened his pace and thus reached a rather packed corridor having a big tall opened ladder right smacked in middle obstructing the pathway. He was aware that everyone who needed to go to the other part of the building walked around the ladder instead of under it which would be easier. _'Brainless people.'_

"Do you know if you walk under the ladder you will get bad luck for seven years?" From the distance where he stood he could hear whispers.

"Really, I wouldn't want that to happen to me!"

'_Ch, what nonsense!'_ He thought and to prove that saying was actually nonsense he walked under it, even stopping right below the ladder to smirk at the crowds. Loud intake of breath was heard and at that exact moment he could felt a strange zing inside his body. _'What an odd feeling.'_

"Oh my god, _did_ he just walk under that ladder?"

"Bad luck!"

"Dude, he would _never_ get a date!"

"Seven years, imagine that!"

Sneering at the crowds he left the scene and about then that he fell on his two feet with a loud Thud! He stood up and glared at people who were looking at him while willing his red face to tone down to its normal colour. "Who did that?" His voice was venomous and everyone stepped back from the flame user. His crimson eyes scanned the crowds, by distance it was not possible for someone to trip him but in an academy with students having supernatural power it was not improbable. His left palm was lit with dark orange flame making the crowds around him shied away in an impossible speed. It was at that tense moment that there was a loud yell from above him.

"Watch out!"

A series of different colour water paint fell directly on his head and down his body. When he realised what had happened to him he found out the culprit of the whole mess had gone along with crowds earlier. The corridor was empty saved for the tall cursed ladder with an additional sound of cricket in the background. He gritted his teeth and dragged himself to his dormitories to clean himself: _the walking art_ _of disaster.

* * *

_

Washing his hair out of the colourful paint, he found out was a very frustrating deal. He wasted an hour of his time to realise that the paint was Alice-_fied_ and alive and apparently too stubborn to leave his hair and to top it all it kept on changing colour making him looked like a bright Christmas light. _Fun!_

He stomped his way out of the community bathroom, cursing at whoever created the paint (and swore to let him/her feel extreme pain) and didn't realise that there was a big yellow signboard on the floor signalling wet floor. He crashed into the sign board and toppled over with head diving first into the cold hard marble floor. Everything turned black and when he woke up on his bed with splitting headache. Nogi Ruka was standing next to him.

"Are you all right?" Ruka stared at him worriedly offering a glass of water and an aspirin.

All the pain had made him rather irate and he shot the blond a glare, "No, I'm not okay!" He took the offered glass of water and swallowed the pill in one gulp.

"I found you on the bath floor, what happened?"

Natsume groaned, there was still this painful throbbing on the right side of his head and he tentatively touched it and felt a small bump. "I fell."

"You fell?" The blond asked disbelief, "But Hyuuga Natsume never fell and what happened to your hair?"

He shot a glare and pointedly ignored the blonde's question massaging his head, "You are too loud, what's the time?"

"It's three p.m."

Natsume quickly shot of his bed realising that he was naked saved for the towel that bind around him. Before he went unconscious he remembered that it was one o'clock and that would make him--- "I'd been unconscious for two hours?" _Shit!_ Hastily rectifying his state of undress he rushed and left the room leaving quite a confused blonde.

* * *

The only person in his mind currently was Imai Hotaru; she should know where Mikan was. He entered the technical laboratory a little bit stunned at the size inside. He growled angrily, this would take time. He grabbed the nearest person besides him and demanded for Imai's location. And that didn't take him long well. He reached her room and barged in.

"Imai, where is Mikan?"

The questioned Imai stared hard at him with her large calculating amethyst eyes which kind of scared him. "I don't know." She answered and continued working on her project which was a rather huge mechanism that looked like a cow. She completely ignored him, devoid of emotion, almost like a robot. He never understood how that cheerful Mikan could be best friend with her. Probably it was that saying, _opposite attracts._

Natsume shook his head and before he could leave Imai's room there was a loud explosion sound. He soon realised his whole feet were covered in something that grossly looked like cow dung.

The girl seemed to be in daze when she said, "Experiment number 4OS, _Gassy Cow_, gas producing machine using burnt cow dung, failed."

Natsume wanted to scream in frustration, today was really a bad, bad day. He was starting to believe those superstitions, why not after all the pain and horror he had to go through. One accident after another, non stop. A flash of white light brought him back from his thought and Imai was currently taking photos of him, a conniving smile upon her face.

"By the way, I like your hair." She continued on smiling and he could distinctly hear her muttering _'Blackmail money'._

_Crap!

* * *

_

After series of countless accidents which included an angry teddy bear attacking him with broomstick, a giant chick pecking his head, burnt t-shirt, swollen head and maybe a few concussion, black eyes, various cuts on his body parts and a very, very nasty body odour that he found his little princess in the great hall preparing decorations for the Winter Ball.

"Mikan." He said tiredly, _'Finally, my great moment.'_

"Natsume, you are here!" The girl said, smiling brightly which suddenly turned into a frown when he saw his condition. "What happened to you?" She reached for him trying to reach out for the cuts on his bruised hand which he quickly slapped away.

"This is all your faults, this happened while searching for you." He said glaring at her, ignoring her hurt look. "Your entire fault that I'm like this."

"Me?" She was in the verge of crying, she shut her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek, "But---"

She opened her eyes when she felt his fingers on her and saw him kneeling on the ground and said to her, "But that's the thing, I don't really give it damn. I'll go through this pain, this humiliation and this horror over and over again because in the end I'll finally see you and knowing that you'll be there. Heck, I'm willing to spend all my life in bad luck just for you. Sakura Mikan, will you be my princess for the Winter Ball?"

She blushed scarlet and smiled, in the background he could hear people cooed.

"I would love to Natsume, but I did tell you last week that I'm fully involved in the Winter Ball and would be too busy all the time. I'm sorry but I have to decline your offer"

Natsume smiled faded and at that particular moment he wanted to jump off the building. This couldn't be happening. No! Stupid ladder and seven years of luck! A voice from earlier echoed in his mind '_Dude, he would never get a date!' _Over and over again like a broken music player. He was doomed.

* * *

Everyone was having fun except for him. He didn't know why he came to the event but he did and now he was spending his time brooding in the corner in his best suit. He stared at his cup of punch and gulped the entire content in one go. He was hoping that maybe he would see Mikan but in all these crowds? Impossible, he didn't see her anywhere. He decided right then that he was going back to his room when a small, petite figure stopped him.

In front was him was his princess, dressed in simple knee length white gown with blue satin sashes, her hair tied up in a cute bun decorated with tiny white flower which made her ridiculously magnificent, almost princess-like. She smiled at him and offered him her hand, "I guess tonight there's room for a dance, your highness."

He laughed and right then he felt like he was the luckiest man on earth.

Hah-hah, think again Natsume.

**-End-

* * *

**

Thank you for reading; I hope you'll enjoy it. A review would be nice. ;)

~Ada


End file.
